kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Versus Fashion Show (8:00:00)
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals |task = Earn a 5 star review at Palais des Arts in Paris to win The Versus Fashion Show - complete before time runs out! |location =Palais des Arts |rewards = +130 +260 |previous =Life's a Beach Party |following =Versus Victory Vlog |title = Versus Fashion Show (8h)}}Emily Sun and Rival have signed up to represent Angelo Gatti's biggest rival in the fashion industry! Elenor Callaway offered them a pile of cash to abandon Angelo and model for her collection instead in a contest called The Versus Fashion Show. Angelo has lost the contest against Elenor every year. Now two of his top models are gone, so he's worried he'll lose again. But Perry Young has called in Kendall Jenner... You ONLY have 8 hours to complete this goal. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +275 +3 Dialogue |Dialogue #1 = PLZ tell me you had a fun and relaxing time at the beach party|Your Dialogue #1 = It was great, why? Yeah! Why, something up?|Dialogue #2 = Glad you got to relax and take some time away from the drama cuz not it's time to deal with some drama again :^(|Your Dialogue #2 = What now? :(|Dialogue #3 = Got a call from Angelo he sounded totally distressed. (Rival) and Emily just signed up to represent his biggest rival in the fashion industry at an upcoming fashion contest! Elenor Callaway offered them a pile of cash to abandon Angelo and model for her collection instead. They both told Angelo it was just business, and they were just looking out for their careers|Your Dialogue #3 = 1''' Traitors... '''2 Not even surprised...|Dialogue #4 = Can you honestly say if Elenor Callaway offered you TWICE the money Angelo was offering, you wouldn't model her collection instead?|Your Dialogue #4 = a''' Yes. I'm loyal. :P '''b Tough call tbh c''' Oh, I'd take the money...|Dialogue #5 = '''a Well, that's definitely admirable but we'll need more than loyalty to win the contest for Angelo. b''' '''c The contest is called "The Versus Fashion Show". each designer is given the same materials which they must use to create a collection. Angelo has lost the contest against Elenor every year :^( Now two of his top models are gone so he's worried he'll lose again|Your Dialogue #5 = ■ Angelo still has me! □ What about Kendall?|Dialogue #6 = ■ And you're his TOP model. But he's going to need some more help if he wants to win, which is why I called Kendall in. She said she'll do it if you're in! □|Your Dialogue #6 = ■ Awesome! □|Dialogue #7 = I'll tell Angelo the good news. Get to Palais des Arts in Paris and win that contest!|Your Dialogue #7 = Sounds like a good plan.}} |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), did you hear about Elenor Callaway's show? It was on just before you got here...|Your Dialogue #1 = No, what happened?|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = It got a standind ovation. I'm not surprised. Elenor is a veteran fashion designer. She's kind of eccentric, but totally a fashion genius. Not that we can't win with Angelo's collection, it's just not going to be easy. Still, Angelo did a fantastic job with this collection. It's some of his best work.|Your Dialogue #2 = It is! I hope it's good enough...|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = I'd say we have a shot at winning. Speaking of shots, I know you probably feel sour about Emily and (Rival) working with Elenenor... Honestly though, if you ever get a shot to work with Eleneor, take it. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she notices your talent today.|Your Dialogue #3 = If you say so...|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Trust me, it's good to broaden your horizons. You'll learn so much by working with different designers... It's an invaluable experience, especially if you plant to, like, try designing your own collection some day.|Your Dialogue #4 = 1''' That would be cool! '''2 What about Angelo?|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = 1''' I'm sure you could become a designer some day. But you still have a lot to learn, and a lot of respect to earn in the fashion industry. Let's earn some of that respect by earning a perfect review for Angelo's collection. '''2|Your Dialogue #5 = (Model with Kendall.)}}